Dark Mistress
9 tiles (DK1) 3x3 (DK2) | sacrifice = x1 x2 (DK1), x2 (DK2) | Health = 700 | job = Fighter | fighter = Ranged (DK1), Blitzer (DK2) | wages = 175 (DK1) 600 (DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 6 - Level 7 - Level 9 - Level 10 - (DK1) Lv.4 - Lv.8 - Lv.10 - (DK2) | possession = N/A | immunity = Fear (DK2) | likes = Pain, Torturing, Training/Combat | hates = (DK1), (DK2)}}The Dark Mistress is a Creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. General Information (Dungeon Keeper) Dark Mistresses are fast, powerful creatures that are attracted to dungeons with sufficiently large s. They train quickly, and have access to a dangerous arsenal of spells. Their health is about average, but their ranged attacks are powerful; coupled with their speed, this makes them deceivingly hard to defeat. Given their capabilities, they are relatively cheap to train and maintain, too. When they aren't training, they will amuse themselves with the Torture Chamber. They have a bit better skills in researching and manufacturing than most non-specialised creatures. Dark Mistresses are unusual in that they are the only creature type that become happier when slapped. In this fashion, it is very easy to please an unhappy Dark Mistress, however they still lose health through slapping. On the other hand, Dark Mistresses are enemies of converted to their Keeper's cause, and the two will fight to the death if sharing the same . A Dark Mistress, a , and a are required sacrifices in order to gain a . General Information (Dungeon Keeper 2) These leather-clad vixens revel in pain and agony. They love to hear the screams of the tortured and are also partial to a bit of pain themselves. Indeed, a couple of turns spent in the Torture Chamber can do wonders for a Mistress’s happiness ratings. A few slaps will also keep her hot and happy. Thanks to her insatiable (and unwholesome) appetite for pain, a Mistress is more than likely to hurl herself into any combat situation, no matter how ludicrously small her chances. Her deadly scything blades will deal very high damage to the enemy, however, she cannot withstand much damage herself (and her love of pain and battle doesn't help matters) so it would be wise to keep an eye or three on her when she's in battle. Slaves as they are to their unnatural and perverted urges, Mistresses have a desperately low tolerance of Fairies and any work that is not strictly combat or torture related.Dungeon Keeper 2 Game Manual Talking of which, when she has nothing else to do she go to the torture chamber and take a spin on a wheel (or continuously strike the enemies that you dropped in there), or slink off to the training room to practice her sharp and deadly combat techniques in preparation for the next battle, which she is undoubtedly looking forward to. The Mentor's Thoughts Trivia *Slapping and torturing can raise a Dark Mistress' happiness. *In the training room she will often train with other units instead of with the training widges. *She is as likely to torture herself as to go training. *DK2: **If you possess 10 or more mistresses on a map, the Mentor states: "You have an excess of mistresses. There is a word for keepers like you." **When creatures start dancing, the Mistress does the Macarena. Gallery DK1_BileDemon_Mistress.jpg|Dark Mistress with a Bile Demon (Dungeon Keeper 1) Mistress Concept.jpg|Dark Mistress concept art (Dungeon Keeper 2 manual) Mistress-bg.png|The Dark Mistress panel icon in Dungeon Keeper 2 Mistress pickup.jpg|The pickup icon for the Dark Mistress in Dungeon Keeper 2 Mistress.jpg|The Mistress icon in Dungeon Keeper 1 Scr00013.png|A pair of Dark Mistresses enjoying themselves in the Torture Chamber 8.jpg|Torturing Faries 1798460-mistress_lo.jpg 1809535-dungeonkeeper2016.jpg|Model of a Mistress from DK2 Mistress Concept 2.jpg|Mistress clothing concept art (Dungeon Keeper 2) Dungeon Keeper Mistress early portrait.png|Early DK1 portrait, in which she wields a hammer References Category:Creatures